


On His Mind

by greenJeanKirstein



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: K has a thing for Ronan since forever, M/M, Masturbation, Ronan Lynch has curly hair, Sex Fantasy, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky goes out to find someone to race with, but instead finds Ronan Lynch flaunting his curly hair around. Dirty thoughts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizewskii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizewskii/gifts).



It was the last day of summer and Joseph Kavinsky was going to take the most of it - race as many people as possible, get as high as possible and come as many times as possible. He had snorted coke right after waking up and after a quick breakfast grabbed the keys to his car and jumped into his faithful old Mitsu, sliding the keys in and making the car come to life with a powerful roar. Kavinsky slid his hands over the leather of the wheel and then pushed his foot down on the gas pedal, driving off so quickly that the tracks from the wheels decorated the asphalt.

 

He drove to the part of the city he knew racers sometimes met up and bet on and against each other. Kavinsky had been hoping there were at least a few people there, but when he got to the street, it was empty. He noticed a few pensioners driving around, but he was Joseph fucking Kavinsky, he didn’t have the time to race 80-year olds.

 

“Fuck this,” he swore and turned the front of the car to face another street. Maybe he should get a pack of cigarettes, have a good old smoke and then either text someone to race with him or go race the coppers. He sped towards the nearest store, bought a pack of the brand he enjoyed the most and got back in his car, lighting a cig and smoking it as he drove through the city, not as fast as usually, but still going well over the speed limit.

 

Kavinsky’s heart leaped in his chest when he noticed a familiar car. A black BMW, belonging to no other than Ronan Lynch. Kavinsky grinned so widely the cigarette almost fell from his mouth. He was so going to race Ronan Lynch and he was so going to win. He was going to show Ronan who the real king of Henrietta’s streets was - the one and only Joseph Kavinsky.

 

However, when Kavinsky drove closer, he frowned when he could see Ronan’s older brother on the driver’s seat. Declan Lynch’s long curly hair was untamed and for a second Kavinsky wanted to pull in front of the car and tell Declan off; then demand a race. He wanted to race a Lynch and if Ronan was not available, Declan was the second best Lynch to race. Then, for a second he wondered why Declan Lynch was driving Ronan’s car. Had they had a fight and had Ronan stolen Declan’s car, leaving Declan with his BMW? Kavinsky smirked; yes, that had probably happened and surely Declan wanted to let off some steam.

 

He pressed his foot more down on the gas pedal and drove next to the car, ready to call for Declan to race him when he noticed that the man behind the steering wheel was wearing a tank top and had something black on his shoulder and neck. The man driving the car wasn’t Declan… It was-

 

“Ronan,” Kavinsky’s eyes widened and he didn’t even see that the light was red and that there was a car in the middle of the road, slowly moving. He just kept holding his foot on the pedal, his head moving so that he could look at Ronan and that messy nest of curls on top of his head. His mouth curved slightly as it mouthed: “What the fuck…?”

 

Being so in thoughts, so infatuated with Ronan, K almost drove into the other car, managing to hit the break when his thoughts were interrupted by both Ronan and the driver of the car he almost crashed into honked loudly.

 

“Shit!” He honked as well and flipped off the driver, then turned around on the seat to get a better look at Ronan.

 

It really was the middle Lynch brother, in all of his glory and with his magnificent, lush, dark brown curly hair. Ronan smirked and arched a brow, running his hand through his hair as Kavinsky watched, his mouth slowly falling open. Ronan laughed and then sped past Kavinsky, flipping him off and not giving him much more to think about other than how his curls seemed to be even messier in the wind.

 

“Fuck.” Kavinsky swore again, turning his car the other way around and headed back home. He was going to skip racing and drinking and going right to jerking off for hours.

\---

Little gasps filled the room as Kavinsky spit into his palm and wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly starting to stroke it. He had been going at it for an hour now. Dreaming of Ronan, visualising how his great hair moved in the wind, wondering how it felt between his fingers; one of Kavinsky's hands kept teasing his cock, K wishing that it was Ronan’s big hand around his erection instead.

 

He squeezed his dick gently, then tried not to buck his hips as he played with the tip, imagining Ronan doing it to him, bending closer and teasing him with some awfully dirty words. If he concentrated hard enough, Kavinsky could almost picture Ronan’s lips against his neck, his hair touching Kavinsky’s cheek as Kavinsky imagined how Ronan would whisper: _“Fuck, you’re so hard, K…”_

Kavinsky bit his lip after groaning, moving his hand faster and in longer strokes, feeling close thanks to his fantasies, when suddenly his phone buzzed. Thinking it was something not that important, he didn’t check it, continuing to jerk off, but when his phone buzzed again and again and again, he picked it up with a frustrated growl.

 

_‘Nice going today, asshole. almost wrecked your car.’_

 

So Ronan Lynch had decided that he was privileged enough to get a text from the I-Never-Use-My-Phone-Because-I’m-Too-Cool-Of-A-Lynch.

 

_‘not that you dont have enough money to get a new one’_

 

Kavinsky huffed, starting to type back when he got another text.

 

_‘youre still an asshole though’_

 

“Oh fuck off!” Kavinsky kept rubbing his dick as he texted back, doing his best not to be obvious about the fact he was typing with only one hand while the other had a harder task in hand.

 

_‘fuk off u cunt’_

 

He almost tossed his phone away, ready to come for the third time that day, but his phone buzzed again and a picture showed up on his screen. Ronan Lynch, smirking widely and wearing the same tank top Kavinsky had seen him in, a hand in his hair, obviously trying to smooth it down or flatten it and Kavinsky let out a loud moan, ignoring the other texts Ronan sent him, just looking at the picture, sliding his hand over his dick and squeezing it after every few strokes, just like he though Ronan would jerk him off.

 

Kavinsky knew he was close and he closed his eyes, doing his best to remember Ronan’s voice, trying to imagine it saying: _“Go on. Come for me.”_

 

That was all it took and with a moan of Ronan’s name, Kavinsky came into his hand, some of his come spurting onto the phone as well. He panted, leaning back against the pillows, a pleased smile on his face as he checked his phone. The picture of Ronan was still opened and Kavinsky’s semen had landed on the screen so it looked like Ronan’s cheek had some cum on it.

 

With a little groan and an excited jump somewhere in his lower body, Kavinsky looked down to see that his dick was apparently quite into the idea of Ronan having cum on his cheek. He sighed, cleaning the screen on the sheets and then leaned towards the end table, grabbing one of the green pills from the surface. It was time to have dreams where he could get Ronan to help him with his hard on with more than just sending a picture of himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for Alex @ [Find Alex here](http://jkavnsky.tumblr.com)  
> I'm also on tumblr, as you all know: [My tumblr](http://brokop-nko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
